


Regalo perfecto

by Jenny_anderson



Series: La tierra, la luna y una estrella fugaz [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: Yaten odiaba al nuevo –lo que fuera- de Seiya.





	Regalo perfecto

**Personajes/Parejas:** Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Darién. Seiya/Darien

 

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : Shonen-ai si no te gusta la idea de una pareja chico/chico por favor no leas.

**Beta: Nande-chan**

**Palabras:** 991

 **Resumen:** Yaten odiaba al nuevo –lo que fuera- de Seiya.

 

 **Nota** : Inspirado en está imagen:   

                                                            [](http://www.subirimagenes.com/otros-images1-9860425.html)

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Todo había empezado, por supuesto, por culpa de Conejo, la muy indecisa no había podido decidir entre el príncipe de la Tierra y la estrella fugaz. Y como la mujer ambiciosa que era, les dijo a los hombres que simplemente era incapaz de elegir y que prefería estar sola antes que lastimar a cualquiera de ellos con su elección.

 

¿Y que habían hecho los hombres?

 

Caer en el plan malévolo de Tsukino y tener esa extraña relación de tres miembros que parecía funcionarles muy bien, pero que a Yaten le revolvía el estómago. No era intolerancia como solía decir Seiya airadamente cada que lo captaba haciendo una mueca cuando conversaba vía telefónica con el “Inútil”, como Yaten había apodado al príncipe de la Tierra en la privacidad de su mente.

 

Era que no entendía qué podía ganar Seiya en aquella relación. Por un lado estaba el gris príncipe de la Tierra, que si se comparaba con Seiya salía perdiendo y por vapuleada, y por otro lado la desesperante princesa de la Luna, que ni siquiera era la más inteligente o la más bonita y que definitivamente no merecía a Seiya.

 

Seiya era un ser apasionado, un huracán de actividad y energía, la princesa de la Luna no era capaz de brillar por sí misma y el príncipe de la Tierra era tan aburrido que solamente Taiki podía mantener conversaciones con el hombre sin morir de aburrimiento en el intento.

 

Era bastante obvio para cualquiera que tuviera ojos – aunque parecía ser sólo obvio para él – que sus majestades eran unas sanguijuelas de luz y querían alimentarse de la energía de Seiya; y aquello no le molestaba en absoluto. Si su hermano quería sucumbir a los íncubos y súcubos de la realeza era muy su problema y Yaten no movería ni un dedo para salvarlo.

 

El problema radicaba en el viaje de estudio que Conejo estaba haciendo, y aparentemente, sin la princesa de la Luna en la ecuación, el príncipe había decidido mudarse al departamento de Seiya, lo que no sería nada malo si no fuera porque el departamento de Seiya era también su departamento y de Taiki.

 

Así que tenía que soportar al príncipe en la cocina de su casa, acaparando los utensilios, y lo PEOR, su taza en forma de gato que le había regalado Rei en su último cumpleaños; y como si aquello no fuera suficiente, además tenía que presenciar cómo el príncipe y su hermano compartían desayuno.

 

—No se supone que el Inútil tiene una casa —murmuró entre dientes, pero aparentemente sólo Taiki lo escuchó y Seiya siguió revoloteando entre la estufa y la barra mientras hablaba algo sobre la esponjosidad perfecta de los huevos revueltos.  

 

—Le toca guardia y  su departamento queda más lejos del hospital.

 

Yaten rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Taiki.

 

—¿No se supone que Seiya tenía que habernos consultado? ¡También vivimos aquí!

 

—Bueno, me preguntó y yo no vi nada malo con eso, son sólo unas semanas, en lo que Tsukino regresa.

 

Yaten fulminó con la mirada a Taiki, al paso que iba el príncipe de la Tierra iba a tener también a Taiki en su harem.

 

Iba a quejarse, pero justo en ese momento Seiya decidió sentarse en el regazo del príncipe para desayunar y aquellas muestras de cariño eran suficientes para revolver su estómago y hacerlo abandonar el desayuno. Lo mejor era darse una ducha para prepararse para el día y dejar de pensar en el Inútil y en hermanos imbéciles.

 

**

 

Se topó con la vajilla realmente sin querer, había ido de compras con Lita, quien estaba a la caza de unas vajillas para la cafetería que estaba montando, y no pudo evitar la carcajada que salió de sus labios cuando la observó.

 

¡ERA PERFECTA!

 

No se fijó en el precio, ni en la mueca divertida de Lita quien luego de Taiki era la que más solía escuchar sus quejas sobre inútiles e indecisas arruina vidas.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Seiya se sorprendió de ver a Yaten en la cocina, mucho más al darse cuenta de que el tecladista había logrado hacer unos huevos revueltos completamente esponjosos y los estaba poniendo en un plato que nunca había visto.

 

Darién apareció tras el cantante sin poner real atención a Yaten y tomó asiento; si se sorprendió de ver a Yaten servirle el desayuno no lo demostró.

 

—¿Yaten, qué estás… —El cantante fue interrumpido por el propio tecladista al poner una taza humeante de café entre sus manos.

 

—Dile a Conejo que no crea que se ha salvado, en cuanto tenga el regalo para ella se lo haré llegar. —Y después procedió a salir del departamento sin mirar atrás.

 

Seiya parpadeó un par de veces, llevó la taza a la altura de su nariz y aspiró, pero el café olía exactamente como olía cada mañana, lo probó con vacilación, pero el líquido tenía buen sabor, excelente de hecho.

 

—¿No le caigo muy bien, verdad? —Escuchó que preguntaba Darién, tenedor en mano mirando fijamente su plato.

 

Seiya se acercó al hombre para saber de qué hablaba y observó la leyenda que había en el plato, por lo que procedió a mirar la taza para lanzar un gruñido de molestia.

 

—Es Yaten, nadie le cae bien.

 

Lo cierto era que aun cuando sabía que Yaten no entendía su relación con Darién y Serena, no había esperado que se comportara tan infantil alrededor de ellos.

 

—Voy a poner colorante rosa en su shampoo —declaró el cantante tomando asiento en el regazo del príncipe.

 

—¿No va eso a aumentar las hostilidades? —preguntó Darién compartiendo lo que quedaba de su desayuno con Seiya.

 

—Seguramente, pero nadie puede llamarte inútil y no pagar su atrevimiento.

 

Darién suspiró, pero aceptó de buena gana el beso del cantante, preguntándose internamente si Taiki le permitiría esconderse en su habitación cuando Serena y Seiya comenzaran a molestar a Yaten.

 

Tal vez era momento de comenzar a buscar un departamento donde Yaten no pudiera entrar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                  


End file.
